Ian Deathwing: Son of Hades and Champion of Hestia
by WLLXTREM
Summary: Ian just wants to run away from it all. The gods, goddesses, everything because of an incident that ended with a curse placed on him and his girlfriend dead. Now seeing two girls being attacked, will he fight to protect again especially if one of the girls is the only one capable of calming his cold and broken heart.
1. Chapter 1: I sensed trouble

Authors Note: Hey everyone! I am just new to this website and this is my first time to post one of my stories so please at least try reading my story. THANKS A BUNCH!

Chapter 1:

I am Alexander Ian Deathwing, an Asian sixteen year old ADHD and dyslexic guy. If you're a puny mortal, you could see me as a pale guy with long spiky white hair (which completely looks like a lion's mane) wearing a black long coat over black clothes. But…if you could see through the mist, be prepared. I am actually a demigod, the son of Hades, The god of the Underworld. I was raised by his wife Persephone since my mom died after me and my twin brother's birth. Kind of a long story…speaking of stories let's start with mine.

I was just walking on a street in Los Angeles when I sensed someone or something following me. Usually, it should be normal because I'm a demigod and wherever demigods are weird and not to mention _**dangerous**_ stuff happens. I wanted to ignore it and let the cold winter breeze soothe my mind but my patience snapped.

"Alright, whoever you are or _**whatever**_ you are come out!" I commanded. Suddenly, a man in a suit came out from a nearby shadow. He was holding a briefcase and wore shades like a lawyer but I knew he wasn't like that. He is actually a _**she**_and one of my father's servants. The Kindly One a.k.a The Fury Alecto. "Alecto, why are you here?" I asked angrily.

Alecto bowed and smiled to me. "Your father, Lord Hades and your mother, Lady Persephone sent me to fetch you."

"My father and mother."I repeated. I remembered at the throne room in my father's palace, both of my parents smiling proudly at me for pleasing many of the gods and goddesses with my quests. As much as I want to be with them I couldn't because of an incident two months ago. I shook my head. "I can't and I won't Alecto. Tell them I won't go back for a while and leave me alone for about a month or two."

"But sire!" Alecto was getting agitated as he tried to reason with me. "It's four days before the winter solstice, your birthday. Lord Hades even pleaded to the other gods that he won't attend the meeting on the winter solstice so that he could celebrate it with you and Lady Persephone on your birthday. He'll also punish me if I can't bring you back to his palace!"

I shook my head once again. "Good luck with that Alecto. If it's just about cheering me up because of the incident that caused…"My voice immediately trailed off. I pressed my head as scenes of my worst memories flooded in my mind. My girlfriend stabbed in the heart and dying in front of me. My right hand piercing the murderer demigod's body. And a certain war god bleeding with golden ichor and cursed me. I managed to stop my flooding memories and glared at Alecto, who was looking at me sympathetically.

"Never mind me Alecto!"I growled. "My birthday is not worth celebrating because of that incident. Leave me alone."Then, as if on cue, I sensed someone's death. I always sense death because I'm a son of Hades but it wasn't any normal mortal's death. It was a demigod's death. I glared directly at Alecto. "Who was the one that died just now?"

Alecto took out a black iPod and swiped the screen a few times. "A son of Hecate. He died in New Mexico protecting two female demigods from nine dracanae. Why sire?"

I smirked at Alecto's question, "Then I'll have to go there and prevent their early deaths since I don't like it. Tell my parents what I said to you."And I ran to a nearby tree's shadow before Alecto could react.

As I shadow-traveled to New Mexico where the son of Hecate died, I can't help but to worry about something. _**Why should I even help them? I don't even know the girls parents. And if they are daughters of Ares (**_I **seriously hate **that **jerk and one of his sons **because of that incident) _**I might kill them. **_Too bad for me, I already rushed off without thinking. A minute later, I arrived in New Mexico just in time to see a fight going on.A blonde haired Asian girl who must've been 15 (weird…oh well, demigods are like that), and a brown haired girl who must've been my age were fighting against six dracanae. Both girls were holding 5 feet Celestial bronze javelins but the blonde's javelin has a red rose flower between a grassy green shaft and the Celestial bronze spear head. They were surrounded by the six dracaena with each of them holding weighted nets and two meter long tridents made out of Celestial bronze.

Hmmm…Decisions. Decisions.

Only one thing to do since I really _**don't like seeing girls die. **_Emphasis on the word _**die. **_"Hey you stupid snakes! Over here! Pick someone your own size not girls!" I caught one of the dracaena's attention and she walked…err…I mean slithered her way towards me. I quickly got ready and slowly reached for my Stygian iron sword Shadowclaw which materialized itself on my back but I hesitated for two reasons:

This dracaena is not worth killing with my sword.

I swore to myself that I'll never use it unless I found a clear reason to use it again because my dead girlfriend forged this sword with me.

I cursed in ancient Greek and reached for my two black chain shackles on each of my arms covered by bandages and my black long coat's sleeves. As soon as I unhooked the chains which were wrapped on my forearms, its ends morphed into two large Stygian iron daggers, etched with a silver glyph of Pluto on the blade (I'll tell the explanation for that later) and a silver skull on its guard. It was as long as my forearms and its edges were curved like an eagle's beak. The chains were connected on the shackles and the daggers' butt. My first and dependable favorite weapon, Hellfangs. _**Now, for the second trick I have up in my sleeves. **_I began calling my twin brother's soul inside our body (its one heck of a long story and we were still newborn babies by that time). My thoughts appeared in a lighted black, white, blue, and red room with a silver grand piano in the middle of the room. "Hey bro! Lyle, are you there?"

My brother, Lyle, immediately popped out of thin air in the room. He looks the same as me except for the pesky fact that his hair wasn't white like mine because my hair became completely white because of shock and depression over my girlfriends death. He yawned lazily then looked at me. "_What is it Ian? Do you need my help?"_

I simply nodded at his question. "Yeah, something like that brother. Lyle, I need you to act as support for me."

Lyle tilted his head to the right while he raised an eyebrow as if asking a question. "_What are you talking about Ian? You know that I always support you, right?"_

I rolled my eyes because of Lyle's question. "What I mean by support is that I need you to control Hellfangs via your power so I could protect two female demigods that are being attacked by six dracanae. Also, you do know that some of my powers are currently sealed and won't be able to use them unless I go on the quests or challenges given to me by the Olympians. So lend me your power to help those girls from the six dracaena. It's supposed to be nine dracaena but I think that they killed the three others out of pure rage due to a son of Hecate's death."

Lyle's eyes narrowed. "_Sure thing bro! I'll help save them from their early deaths, but_…_**are you really ready to help them? **__It's already been two months since __**that incident **__happened. __**Can you manage to fight to protect again?**__" _

Lyle was right but…I _**really wanted to help those two girls. I never want to see a girl die in front of me again**_. _**Never again.**_I looked at my brother in the eye whose expression was shock. "Just help me Lyle and _**don't ask that question again. Please help me Lyle; I don't want to see more people die in front of me.**_ _**Understood?**_"

My brother sighed whilst scratching his head. "_I knew you were gonna say that Ian." He then looked at me and a brotherly smile grew on his face. "Fine brother, I'll help you and I must since I'm you're twin brother."_

I suddenly felt Lyle's soul transforming into a very powerful energy which began to move in our body. He began to transfer himself on Hellfangs and Lyle's face appeared on Hellfangs' right blade like a reflection. "Ian, I'm ready for slaying some snakes." He said.

I grinned at Lyle's words and shouted. "Alright! Time to send these snakes to Tartarus!"

* * *

**Authors note: I know cliffhanger isn't it but spare me from criticisms since its mt first story. Please review this story I would really appreciate it. Oh, well...Till next time**


	2. Chapter 2: Snakes versus Fangs

**Author's Note: Thanks for those who reviewed my story but I'd be even gladder if more would review it though. Anyways…since this is the part where Ian charges in to fight well…just hope you'll all like it. See Ya!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own Heroes of Olympus. They obviously belong to Rick Riordan. The only thing I own is my made-up characters.**

I charged at the dracaena that was slithering towards me. She jabbed me with her trident, which I easily dodged and threw Hellfangs' right chain-dagger at her. Instead of going straight at her though, it moved in the air like an endless snake because of the chains and Lyle's power to control precious metals. I know what you're thinking, it's like this; Why didn't I use my own power to control metal and let Lyle sleep comfortably in our body? Unfortunately, my weapon Hellfangs was modified after the Olympian gods and goddesses' emergency meeting on Olympus after my fight with Ares (**the Oh-so-greatest-among-all-Jerks**) the day my girlfriend was killed…so it now prevents me from using most of my powers for me and others' sake. Only most of the time though. Okay, sad story about my past for later back to the fight. The chains constricted the dracaena tightly and made her drop her weapons. It tried to squeeze and slip its way out but the chains only squeezed tighter and tighter as she struggled. More chains covered her until it almost looked like she was in a cocoon. Finally, like how a spider eats its prey when its trapped, the curved dagger stabbed the dracaena between the eyes and the Stygian iron blade absorbed the monster's essence until it disintegrated to nothing but dust and a piece of her armor. "That felt good." Lyle murmured in my mind to which, I have to agree.

I looked at the five remaining dracaenea and did they look angry. They all threw their weighted nets at the two girls, trapping them. They quickly slithered their way towards me but I didn't give them a chance to attack at all. I charged at them to get close. As soon as I was, Hellfangs flew around all five of them, constricting them all tightly like how their sister got sent back to Tartarus to join their family. How I love and missed using Hellfangs like that! It makes me feel like Kratos from the God of War games and Ghost Rider all in one. One by one, as I hummed a scary funeral song that I heard somewhere not long ago, Hellfangs sliced the five dracaenea's heads off and they disintegrated to dust. Hellfangs flew back to my hands and I went to the still trapped girls. After a few seconds of cutting the net with Hellfangs, they were freed. When I deactivated Hellfangs I wasn't expecting a 'Thank you' or at least I thought so. Because instead of thanking me first from saving their lives from an early death, they ran to a lifeless body of a boy on the side of the road who must've been the son of Hecate and started sobbing like crazy. "John…we're so sorry. We couldn't save you. We were just pushovers on your first quest. We're really sorry." said the blonde Asian girl with tears flowing on each side of her face.

"John, why are you such an idiot! Why did you sacrifice yourself to save us? I haven't even confessed my feelings for you yet! I…I—Waaahhh…" cried the brunette girl whose tears flowed harder than the blonde. And thanks to their sad cries, my worst memories resurfaced into my mind. **_Again._** Lyle was trying as hard as he can to calm me down from using my powers uncontrollably and eventually, accidentally killing the girls. "_Hey, big brother, don't even think __**that incident**__. Chill down and breathe slowly. It will stop it from triggering your memory. Make them stop crying like that too. It makes it even worse._"

"I get it Lyle." Isaid as I did what he told me. After a little breathing exercise, I went near the girls and held their shoulders carefully and as comforting as I could. But they shook me off, faced me and did the most surprising thing that would make me and they regret it. They slapped each side of my face, **_really hard._** They winced in pain…probably because I took a dip in the river Styx and now bear the curse of Achilles. Both clutched their hands and it seems to me that it might be broken. "Oww! Our hands! What are you made of?" They complained/whined in unison.

I merely sighed and closed my eyes. I imagined the warm orange flames from the hearth. Feeling its power flowing through me, I opened my eyes slowly and to their shock, the irises of my eyes were no longer black. Instead it was a warm orange that almost looked like flames only if it didn't have a circular pattern though. My hands were soon covered by the warm orange flames of the hearth on my will. Before both could move away from me, I held their injured arms and started healing it with the flame of the hearth's healing ability. I eyed their other injuries which were mostly minor scrapes and bruises, and my flaming hands hovered over it. After I healed them of all their injuries, the flames extinguished and my eyes returned to its normal black color. Since they were still silent after healing them, I decided to ask them some question and give them some answers beforehand. "Ladies, if you're wondering why your hands got injured when both of you girls slapped me; that's because I took a dip in the river Styx. Secondly, if you're thinking about how I healed both of you with the flames of the hearth; it's because I have Lady Hestia's blessing. And finally, **_why in Zeus' name did both of you slap me?_**"

"You deserved it…I think?" said the blonde who was not even sure of her own answer. Aww…she's like a clueless yet beautiful princess inside beautiful garden in her grand castle. Wait…what did I just thought about her just now?

"Were you hiding somewhere near during the fight the entire time and let John **_die_** then save us so we could call you our **_hero_**?" shouted the brunette girl who really pissed me of with her words even if she is a pretty. Wait a minute…what did I just thought about her too?

"Hey!" I protested, completely pissed off and preparing my rant. "I was in California when he died and I came here as soon as I can when I Alecto told me that he died protecting both of you from monsters. I'm also not going to ask a 'thank you' from you girls even when you should since I saved both of you from an early death. Most of all, **_IF YOU'RE EVEN THINKING THAT BOTH OF YOU OF YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED WITH JOHN, BOTH OF YOU ARE DEAD WRONG! THINK ABOUT IT CLEARLY! HE'LL NEVER FORGIVE HIMSELF IF BOTH OF YOU DIED! HE WANTS BOTH OF YOU TO LIVE, UNDERSTAND!_**"

"_Whoa! Stop right there Ian. You're going to scare them to an early death rather than save them_ _from an early death because of your rant._" Lyle warned in my mind. He was right about that. The girls were staring wide-eyed at me, with tears continuously flowing on their faces. I must have subconsciously radiated an aura of death, which is normal since I'm the son of Hades. Looking at their scared faces made me regret it. Being somewhat a guy who has a very caring heart for women—even Lady Artemis gave me credit for being a guy who was not like the men she hates when I met her since I saved one of her hunters from certain death and swore on the River Styx for the hunters and Lady Artemis that I would make my father send the hunter who I wasn't able to save from death directly to Elysium during a quest a few years ago—I immediately felt guilty and hurt myself. I took a deep breath and apologized. "Look, I'm sorry for shouting at both of you like that. I **_know_** the pain that's hurting both of you right now. I experienced it first hand when I saw my girlfriend got…killed…right in front of my very eyes. The wounds I have in my heart are still fresh even if it's already two months since that incident happened. I know how both of you feel so I'm really truly sorry. Please forgive me for shouting at both of you."

I bowed on all fours to ask for forgiveness from them like how Japanese people like me do it. It didn't matter at all to me how long I bowed to them. As long as they stopped crying and forgive me, it would be totally okay to me. "Thank you." said the blonde which caused me to raise my head to see her smiling face. "Thank you for saving us. You're right; we shouldn't die because John won't be happy about that. We should—no—we will live our lives fully to honor his sacrifice for us. I forgive you for shouting at us."

I looked at the brunette girl who was wiping her tears away. "I'm also going to second everything she said so thank you very much for saving us. I also forgive you for shouting at us. And please stop bowing at us; it's a little bit unnerving." I slowly stood up and looked at the girls. They were no longer crying, instead they were smiling and at that sight of their faces, I can't help but smile too. "I should introduce myself. I'm Alexander Ian Deathwing but you could call me Ian. My father's Hades so please don't get scared of me, okay."

The blonde giggled cutely at my request. "Nice to meet you, Ian. I'm Hana, I don't know what my father's surname was because he died before I was born but I do know that my mother is Demeter."

"And I'm Ashley Ambertear, daughter of Aphrodite. Nice to meet you too Ian." beamed the brunette as I shook hands with them.

"Both of you sure are pretty tough for girls. I like those kinds of girls." I said without thinking which made them blush to a pink color much to my dismay. I just hope that they took it as a compliment because it might sound that I'm flirting with them. "Uhh…thanks for the compliment Ian. We appreciate it. You're really amazing during that fight. Where did you learn to fight like that? We didn't see you at Camp Halfblood at all. You were like a real Ghost Rider when you fought." They said in unison.

I laughed nervously at their question and the part about camp. "Hehehe! Sorry but it's a secret that I'm not supposed to tell." The girls immediately looked disappointed and sad but I quickly added something to immediately cheer them up because I'm a really don't like seeing sad-looking girls. "Maybe I could tell both of you when I feel like it but not today. Is that okay with both of you?"

To my relief and either horror or delight, they stopped looking disappointed and looked at me with their bright and happy eyes and smiles which I swore that they look like two of those cute 'Anime moe girls' that I have a soft spot for. I also thought that there were hearts and flowers of 'moe' behind them. I turned away from their stares to avoid showing them my blushing face which is sometimes…embarrassing. "Is there something wrong Ian?" Hana asked.

"No…nothing's wrong at all girls." I said as I forced myself not to blush as I looked at the girls again. Thank goodness that they were no longer using their 'moe' powers on me. I noticed that the sky was getting dark meaning it's almost night, so I decided to tell the girls part of my plan. "So girls…we should probably camp here for a while and tell me why both of you are here." The girls only nodded as I picked up John's body to find a place to hide and camp for a while.


End file.
